


Quirrelnana

by ridingcursedalltheway



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Bananas, Fruit, IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY, Other, Unsafe Sex, i will now excommunicate myself from this fandom as i should, minors do not interact with or read this fic, please do not read this im beggign you oh my god, quirrel but he has a banana fetish, this is literally the worst thing i have ever written and i can never apologize to you all enough, to be more specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingcursedalltheway/pseuds/ridingcursedalltheway
Summary: dont.
Relationships: Quirrel (Hollow Knight)/One Very Sexy Banana, The Knight/Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Quirrelnana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pannathian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pannathian/gifts).



> if you're wondering why??????????????????????????/ i dont have a good answer either
> 
> (PLEASE do not share this fic with minors. what the fucks wrong with you. fuck off.)

Quirrel didn’t particularly know why he had the urge to partake in such a lewd activity. Be it because of some higher being laughing at his misfortune or otherwise, he couldn’t help but feel a strange attraction to the yellow fruit in front of him. It was crescent shaped and bright, with a smooth outside that was pleasant to touch. Ghost had brought back several after one of their brief outer-kingdom trips, and upon receiving the odd berry, his curiosity rapidly morphed from simple interest to  _ lust _ .

“This is ridiculous,” he mumbled to himself, even as he leaned back against his desk and began to slowly, sensually strip away the thick peel. “You’re only a fruit,  _ and yet _ -”

He took his time in removing the outer layer, doing his best to carefully avoid ripping the skin as the soft, pale fruit slipped out of its confines. Quirrel was breathless as he gazed at the object in his hands. It was so immaculately perfect in appearance that it didn’t take long for him to start showing his own obvious sign of arousal.

Without stopping to think about it for too long, Quirrel held the banana in one hand while he slid himself into the still mostly-intact peel. The stuttered out sigh that escaped him was perhaps the most shameful noise he could ever remember making, but that didn’t stop him from fucking the makeshift sleeve with all his strength while fondling the fruit itself with his free hand.

At any other point, perhaps he’d be more regretful of his actions, but as it was, even the sensation of the velvety smooth peel wasn’t enough for him. Quirrel’s gaze focused itself on the banana as a second, even more terrible thought crossed his mind.  _ What if he-? _

His hand moved of its own accord, and before he even had a chance to stop himself, he’d already teased himself open with one end of the fruit and slipped it in. He was forced to muffle his cry of desperation as he smothered it with his now once again free hand, and after a few more wild and unsteady thrusts, he was coming inside of the peel with a moan that had him wanting to strip his own shell off.

Later, Ghost would enquire about what he’d done with his gift.

“I, uh, ate it, thank you.”

At least it wasn’t a complete lie. 

* * *

“Well, I’m not exactly complaining, but you have to admit I never saw this coming,” Quirrel said, voice laced with excitement as Ghost leaned over them, a banana pressed between his entrance and the tentacle curling against their thigh.

It had been an unexpected blessing that they’d discovered his secret passion, and that they were actually willing to indulge him in it. 

Quirrel had to ignore his body’s desperate impulse to climax when Ghost ground their hips down against his, the banana’s pulp smearing against his opening right before they slipped into him with a staticky growl. 

He wouldn’t last long. It was impossible to with the sensation of his beloved fruit inside him combined with his lover’s wild thrusts. Ghost was relentless in their movements, and soon he was crying out with wild abandon as they pounded into him.

The instant Quirrel came, his partner doubled down against him, squeezing him tight as they let him ride out his orgasm. 

Breathing shakily, he saw them reach between their bodies to find the near-liquefied remains of the banana, a sigh of regret escaping him at the realization that the fruit hadn’t survived their passionate lovemaking.

“...I suppose we can always get another one?” If Ghost looked at him oddly after that, he said nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> i was threatened


End file.
